GetBackers
Basic Summary The Get Backers, is an anime show that has a lot to offer. The Get Backers story revolves around two main characters. Ban Mido and Ginji Amano are our heroes who call themselves the Get Backers. Their motto is “There’s nothing we can’t Get Back!” Basically, they are hired to retrieve items that are priceless for money. However, these jobs aren’t easy to complete. Many obstacles and enemies stand in the way of our heroes in order to complete their missions. However, they claim they have a success rate of 100%, but they never make the money they set out for. This is one part of the story. The storyline goes much deeper when Ginji’s old past comes back into his life during one of his recovery jobs. This is where the story really gets going, as Ginji’s past is involved with a place called the Limitless Fortress. A place ruled by the so call “God” of the Limitless Fortress. The place itself can alter reality to the point that it becomes real. Ginji was raised in this horrible place, however, as he grows he becomes a figure head so to say. His title is the Lightning Emperor, in which at that time he ruled the bottom levels of the fortress along with his loyal gang members called the Volts. Together they made sure that peace was held at that level in the fortress and gave hope to the people of this place. However, Ginji leaves his friends behind and joins up with Ban to become a Get Backer, in order to help people outside of the Limitless Fortress. This is how the story really begins and it‘s more to it, but I can‘t spoil everything. Characters The characters are well develop considering it is a short anime with only 49 episodes. However, it has good character development. They give a sufficient amount of details to each characters background for the most part, so you can have some sense from where they came from and how do they play a part of the storyline. I like when every character is involved in the storyline. Each character is equally important in their own way and contribute as a whole in this anime and in the storyline. Each character plays their part. The attitudes that the characters display is very fun to watch and see as well. Each character also performs techniques that may wow you, or techniques that you may have never seen ever in your life. I'm surprised in how detail the techniques were. The creator of this series really put time and effort into the moves. Technique to watch out for, Ban’s Jagon eye, once you lock eyes with Ban, he can create series of illusions for a whole minute that seems like an eternity. Characters to look forward to that I think you may enjoy or like, are Ban Mido, Ginji Amano, Kyoji Kagami, Masaki Kurusu, Mukebex, Takuma Foduo, and of course my avatar, Kurudo Akabane AKA, Dr. Jackel. Music and Sounds The characters voice acting are on point. There’s no voice here that annoyed me. The dialogue was quite clever and well done. The background music is great. The themes really make the scenes better. The soundtrack is a must download in my opinion. The openings and ending themes are also great. Overall the creator of the series did a good job on this aspect. Negatives Although I enjoyed this anime, it has it flaws. Season one was the best. Episodes 1-25 were great and it followed the storyline from the Manga. However, episodes 26-49 are good, but a little different from the Manga. Season two tends to give some filler episodes, that are okay, but you rather see more important storylines. However, the last saga is quite good, but it seemed to be rushed. The storyline was great, but needed to be longer. Another problem is that it leaves too many plot holes, that can only be filled by reading the Manga. You get the sense that when the anime is finish, you’re left with this notion, “What happens next?” If you want to know the rest of the story, you have to buy the Manga. Other than that, the anime is quite good. Final Judgment The Get Backers anime is a must see series in my opinion. The themes that are use are quite realistic. You can relate it to our real world, and that’s why I liked it so much. It contains memorable characters and moments. It has a lot of action and a great storyline to go with it. It has a good mix of humor, which is always a plus. Even though season two lost a bit of its magic from season one, the series from an overall view is good. Trust me, after you finish seeing the series, you would want to buy the Manga to see what happens to Ban and Ginji as their adventures continue. The Get Backers get a 8.5/10.